Road Trip!
by Crazy-Lemon-Lady
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are in a car in the seventies...  they meet up with someone and realize that the TARDIS has landed them there for a road trip. slight Crack!fic
1. Chapter 1

**I'm watching the fourth season now, I like Donna she is very load though. Anyway, this is the start of a chapter fic (winks at Genevieve Evelyn) it is a slight slight slight crack!fic only because it is a road trip with 10, Rose, and Jack. There is no reunion type thing between the three of them. It is based on Jessa L'rynn's August challenge II basically a vacation of my past (edited) and later I will have something sticky and lemonade, the sticky thing might end up being the lemonade. Later I will also have the meaning of life.**

** "**If we have a time machine why are we in a car?" Rose asked the Doctor. "It's even in the name. Time and Relative DIMENSIONS in SPACE. We can travel wherever we want, why are we in a car in the middle of the country in the nineteen seventies?"

"It's part of the ADVENTURE Rose. The TARDIS landed here, she must have had a reason to be here, and she just doesn't set us down anywhere. There's nothing going on here and the nearest town is around 30 kilometers away. Do you really want to walk there?"

"Ok, so where did we get a car? Did it just magically pop up? Did you steal it!" Her face changed from confused to generally alarmed, "Some poor farmer guy left his car on the side of the road and you think just cos your some magical alien you can just take it?"

She could have probably have gone on a little bit longer then if the Doctor hadn't stopped her, "No Rose I got it from the TARDIS," he rolled his eyes.

Now her face changed from alarm and anger to confusion. "We have a car in the TARDIS?" she asked

The Doctor shook his head and said, "We have over fifty cars in the TARDIS for whatever time period we are in and what roles we are currently playing."

Now her face morphed into confusion and anger, which is no easy feat, and her voice now had a sarcastic tone. "So there was never a time where you thought 'hey we're being chased by some dangerous aliens, maybe we should stop running from then and maybe DRIVE away'"

He looked a little sheepish now and replied with the only thing he could think of, "Well, I forgot about the garage."

You could tell Rose was getting a little annoyed with the Doctor , and he really didn't want to antagonize her, maybe she had the same slap that her mother had. He REALLY didn't want to push his boundaries here; he just wanted to stop this conversation. Of course Rose didn't have the same idea. "You forgot about the garage? You forgot about an INTIRE GARAGE? How do you forget about a garage?"

The Doctor realized something, her voice had changed, it now wasn't angry. Was it? IT WAS! She was teasing him now!

He was about to reply with something witty, he was sure, when he found something he could change the subject with. "Hey look at that," he pointed out the window so Rose could see the man walking along the side of the road.

She couldn't stop teasing him now, she was on a role. "Hmm… I wonder why he's walking. Maybe he misplaced his garage too," She would have kept going except that she realized something, "Oh my god, Doctor stop it's Jack!"

**This fic probably only be around 3 chapter and like 3,000 words at most but oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Road Trip

Jack was walking along the side of the road when a old beat up car, not surprising for this time period pulled up beside him, what WAS surprising were the people in the car.

The Doctor rolled down the window and simply told him to get in the car. He did so, no arguments. Rose turned around and grinned at him. "Hey, Jack, long time no see."

The Doctor piped up from the driver's seat, "Yes definitely." Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Jack smiled back and said, "This is great and all but I have some questions." Rose's face fell and the Doctor turned serious. Surely the questions would focus around the "hey I really wish you didn't leave me in the far future on a satellite, and hey, Doctor, new face, I like it" type of questions. "Calm down," he reassured them, "Nothing like that. More like, where'd you get the car?"

Rose's grin returned and was around twice as big as it was before. She said "We were just talking about that; the Doctor had misplace the garage."

Jack smirked and was about to tease the Doctor about the fact that HE was the only one that would ever lose a whole garage, when the Doctor shot him a glance from the driver's seat (which was a little disconcerting cos he was driving.) Jack decided to take pity on the Doctor and just simply said, "Happens to me all the time," like it was no big deal. Even though it was, I mean, he lost a GARAGE. How do you do that?

Rose was obviously confused but apparently decided to ignore him and drop the subject because she turned to the Doctor and asked, "So is this why the TARDIS sent us here, to help Jack?"

The Doctor answered with, "I don't know, maybe we should ask him?" They both turned to face him.

They both turned to face him, and the Doctor was still driving, which was really freaky. Rose hit him in the arm and when he turned questioning eyes on her she pointed to the road and he finally got it, and turned to the road, a little sheepish.

"I don't think so; I'm just trying to get to some sort of town. I just figured I'd hitch a ride to where you were going and join in on the action or whatever adventure you were going on. Are you saying you don't have a plan?"

The Doctor turned to him, "Nope," he popped the p, "our plan was the same as yours, try to get to some sort of town… and some action, and to see if they needed any help"

Rose turned to the Doctor, her grin returned, and asked him, "Doctor, was the garage really easy to find this time?"

He turned to her (still driving, he really needed to learn not to do that) with a puzzled expression, "uh… yes"

"And the TARDIS landed here not in town?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied still confused.

"And if we wanted to get to the nearest town, where we would most likely go, knowing us, we would have to go down the road Jack was walking down?"

"Well, yes" the Doctor said working it our but still confused.

"So the TARDIS landed here with a car where we could find Jack and all go for a ride in a car, meaning the TARDIS landed us here for a road trip…"

"Oh… wow. I think you may be right. Hey Jack check the little door thing that connects to the trunk."

"Ok," Jack looked confused but did it anyway, "it's pretty dark in here… I can't see much but, wow, there's some snacks and, ooh lemonade!"

He pulled out a bottle of the lemonade and cracked the lid open and cracked it open and right then the car hit a bump in the road.

The lemonade spilled all over Jack and the Doctor and Rose burst out laughing at Jack's crest fallen look and as he whine "aw, it's all sticky and wet! Do you guys have a towel or something?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! and all of those people on story alerts. Anyone who is bored check out my profile page, for a link to my blog... it's very nerdy.**


End file.
